legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S3 P8/Transcript
(The heroes are seen all together in the nest's Square with the soldiers) Alex: Well, this has been fun guys! Strong: Yeah! Blake H: It's actually been kind of relaxing for me. Pete: Well I'm glad you are relaxed Blake. Cause there is a matter you need to decide. Blake H: Oh? What? Strong: You need to decide who's gonna be the new Alpha of this nest. Blake H: Wait I do?? Sep: You took the nest, it belongs to you. Horn: But you need a strong, capable leader to help defend it from attack. Blake H: Wait why can't I do that?? Alex: You've got other kinds of business to do Blake. Erin: We can't be here twenty four seven you know. Blake H: Right... But choosing stuff isn't my specialty. Especially important stuff like this. Strong: Then just choose me and save yourself the trouble. Sep: No not him! He doesn't deserve this spot! Warf: I deserve the spot! Horn: I protected this nest! I should be Alpha! Spot: I don't like where this is going... Warf: I rode an Ursa into battle! That PROVES I'm the strongest! Strong: Bullshit! I'm the strongest one here! Sep: You can't be trusted! None of you can! (The 4 get into an argument. Blake turns away as he feels a headache going on) Pete: Are you okay? Blake H: If this is what I have to deal with, running an army is harder then I thought... Pete: Well, whoever you pick as Alpha, they'll still follow regardless, but you should still be careful who you choose. I would pick someone you could trust. Blake H: Hmm... Someone I could trust huh? *Looks at Pete* …. Pete:....*Notices* Hm? Blake H: *Smirk* I think I have an idea then. Gentlemen! (The four stop arguing and look at Blake) Blake H: I have made my decision! (The 4 pay attention. Strong crosses his arms and smirks) Blake H: This nest's Alpha will be.... Alex:... Erin:... Jack:... Pete:..... Blake H:....Pete! Sep: !! Warf: !! Horn: !! Strong: !! WHAT?!?! Pete: Me? Blake H: Yep! You buddy! Horn: Wait him??? Sep: W-Why him??? Blake H: Simple: Pete here has been with me since the start, he's proven himself a loyal and capable fighter, and I know he'll make the right choices for you guys. Pete: B-Blake I-I-I can't- Blake H: The God of Light has spoken Pete. I've chosen you. And I wouldn't have if I didn't think you could do it. Pete: Y-You think I can do this? Blake H: I KNOW you can do this. Pete:..... (Pete looks around before he looks at Blake and smiles) Pete: Alright then, I'll do it. Blake H: *Pats Pete's shoulder* Atta boy Pete! *To his troops* So guys. Any objections? Sep:... If this is your choice sir. Warf: We obey. Horn: Your word is law. Strong:...… Blake H: Strong? Strong:.... *Shrugs and smirks* Hey you're the God. You know best boss. Blake H: Awesome. Alex: Well, now that that's settled, let's get back to- ???: DEFENDERS!!! (Just then, a Knight from Andrion's Kingdom runs up to them) ???: DEFENDERS!! Alex: Huh??? Jack: What the hell??? ???: *Stops and pants* D-Defenders.... Alex: That's....one of Andrion's Knights. Miles: What's he doing here?? Kyle: How did he GET here is more important. (Alex approaches the Knight) Alex: Is there a problem here Knight? ???: The.....The King seeks your aid heroes. Erin: Our aid? Miles: What for? ???: A village near the kingdom, it.....It was destroyed a few days ago in a violent attack. Jack: Whoa what??? ???: A survivor... said they were attacked by strange black creatures.... Blake H: !! ???: And....that they were lead by a vicious monster. Blake H:..... Alex:....I think I might know what caused this. Blake H: Me too. ???: So, does that mean you'll help? Blake H: Yeah we will. Alex: Give us a second. We'll head back with you. ???: Ah thank you heroes! (Alex nods before Blake looks at Pete) Blake H: Pete, get started on bringing the nest to order. We'll be back later okay? Pete: Yes Blake. Blake H: Good. (Miles then opens up a portal to Andrion's Kingdom) Miles: Come on guys! (The heroes nod as they follow the Knight through the portal. There, they end up inside the Throne Room) ???: My King! The Defenders have arrived! Andrion: Defenders! Thank goodness you are here! Alex: Good to see you Andrion. Andrion: We are glad you are here. We have a massive problem. Erin: Before you tell us what it is, how did your knight get to us? We were in another world. Ancelmus: Ask Vosorin about that. Alex: Vosorin? Andrion: He managed to figure out a spell that allowed for Inter-Dimensional travel as he put it. Foxtrot: Whoa! Andrion: "Whoa" indeed Sir Foxtrot! And we are glad you are here to! I need all my knights able and ready! including you! Violet: What's going on your majesty? Andrion: As my knight told you, a village was destroyed by strange black creatures. Alex: We heard. Ancelmus: As far as we know, only one man survived. Erin: Where is he? (Ancelmus looks over at another part of the room as the heroes do the same. They find a villager at a table shaking in fear) Villager:...... Ancelmus: He's refused to speak to us since he told us what happened. He said he wanted to report it to you guys. Alex: Hmm... (Alex goes and walks over to the villager) Alex: Sir? Villager:..... Alex: Sir, I need you to talk to me about what happened at that village. Villager:.....A-Are you....a Defender? Alex: I am. You can trust me. Villager: THey…. THey… Came out of nowhere.... Alex: Who did? Villager: Everyone... They tried to run.... They all... All died... My... My wife... My daughter.... Alex:..... Villager: I remember one event so clearly too.... (The scene then flashes to the man busting through the door of another villager's house where he finds them in bed) Villager: *Voice* I went to warn my neighbor about the attack and to tell him to leave, b-but he.... (The man is seen unable to gather the strength to stand) Villager: *Voice* He said he didn't want to.... (The villager looks at the man in bed confused before he begins to see a shadowy figure at the window. He looks with horror) Villager: *Voice* That's when I saw one of them. (A Grimm Targhul is seen pressed against the window as the village outside behind it is seen burning. It's glowing red eyes glow in the dark) Villager: *Voice* That creature....stood at the window, just....staring at me. I looked back down at my neighbor who just started to cry a bit at that point.... (The villager then starts to back away before he bolts out the door) Villager: *Voice* I had no choice I.....I had to leave. (The scene returns to the present) Villager: And now here I am......Alone....and scared.... Alex:.... Villager: *Starts to sob* Please... Defenders... You have.. You have to stop them... You saved us from the undead legion... Please... Help us again.... Alex:.... (Alex puts his hand on the man's shoulder) Alex: We will sir. We'll get to the bottom of this and we will avenge your family AND the rest of your village. Villager: *Sniff*......T-Thank you sir... (Alex nods and walks back over to the others) Erin: Well? Alex: We need to get to that village and check it out. See if there's clues we can find. Ancelmus: Allow me to PERSONALLY escort you to the village. Alex: Thank you Ancelmus. Ancelmus: It is my honor heroes. Andrion: Good luck heroes! Alex: Thanks your majesty! (Andrion nods before the heroes and Ancelmus leave the throne room and head out to find the village) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts